An optical microscope system has been conventionally known as a medical observation system to observe a microscopic part in the brain, heart, and the like of a patient that is an observation target at the time of performing medical surgery on the microscopic part. The optical microscope system includes an optical magnification system that magnifies the microscopic part (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
The microscope system disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 includes a microscope unit in which an imaging unit is incorporated, and a support unit that includes a plurality of arms provided to be rotatable with respect to each other, and that supports the microscope unit. By rotating each of the arms, the microscope system can move or tilt the microscope unit three-dimensionally to a desired position.
Further, in the microscope system disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, a cable is inserted through the interior of the arms. The cable includes a plurality of transmission lines connecting the imaging unit and a control unit that controls the operation and the like of the imaging unit, in order to transmit a control signal from the control unit to the imaging unit, and transmit a signal generated from an image captured by the imaging unit to the control unit.